Leaving
by Lady Nichole
Summary: Leah is just plain tired of his crap. He doesn't need her, and she does not want him. Blackwater, Rated T for excessive cursing. Drabble, oneshot. Review. Don't flame.


**Nichole's Note: WARNING: CURSING. WARNING: BLACKWATER. Now that that's done with... here's a drabble I wrote a long time ago. I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight, and I absolutely hate the way Meyer portrayed Leah as being completely fine with the whole baby and Jacob thing. But oh well. Here's my take.**

It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fucking fair.

She had just begun to get over Sam and find someone else. Someone that understood her. Someone that felt the pain of losing the one you love to someone else.

It wasn't goddamn fair that she had finally found a companion in Jacob, and he was stolen away by the bloodsucker's baby girl. He imprinted on a vampire. He fell in love with some little brown haired monster.

And Leah was left behind, again. She was left to deal with the beginnings of her feelings.

Sure, it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it did with Emily and Sam. It was hard to imagine anything hurting her that much. It was almost impossible to imagine having her heart torn out and shredded again.

But seeing the way he looked at the girl, how they all looked at the girl, Leah could feel the healed skin of her broken heart ripping into pieces again.

She had to get away, that much was clear. There was no way that she could stay in Forks any longer, and see her pack and those vampires anymore. And the only way to do that was run.

And she did.

She tried desperately not to think about where she was as she charged along through forests, only stopping for a quick drink of water or to sleep. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. All Leah knew was she needed to escape.

Because not everyone got to have a happy ending. She was still alone. She was always alone.

Leah didn't want to deal with her loneliness anymore. She didn't want to confront the reasons face to face.

"Leah?"

His voice echoed throughout her mind, but she ignored it. She couldn't deal with his shit right now. She couldn't deal with his pleading, his begging, his questions. She didn't want to hear that her family missed her, or that he needed his beta wolf.

"Leah, where are you? Seth and I are starting to worry. Come on, I don't want you to get hurt."

She snorted, still plowing forward.

"Yeah, right," she responded to him. "Not get hurt, fat chance of that happening back home."

By her judgments, she was at least a few days away from Forks, Washington, now. She wanted to get the fuck away from Jacob and his problems.

"Leah, tell me where you are."

Her mind reeled from his use of the Alpha tone, and she couldn't help but answer, "I'm not sure. A few days from where you are."

Leah could see a town down in the valley, and she knew she was going to have to get out of this wolf form eventually. She couldn't take another second listening to his bullshit. Everything he said now, she realized was bullshit. He says he loves Bella, but falls in love with her devil spawn. He says he needs Leah, yet ignores her in favor of that _thing_.

"Don't think that about Reneesme," Jacob commanded. "She is not a monster."

Her hatred for the baby surged as she lost the ability to use her favorite words to describe it. "If you say she isn't a monster, she isn't. But she is the fucked up child of a leech and his whore, and you can still love it? I'm ashamed to say I know you, Black," Leah snarled.

"LEAH," Seth yelled, breaking into their conversation. She almost felt bad for subjecting her precious brother to her harsh words.

"Goodbye, Seth," she said warmly. "Good riddance, filth," she said to Jacob as she transformed out of her wolf state for the last time, leaving them behind.

It wasn't fair that she had to give up her life to get the fuck away from Jacob and his pedophilia. But she couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't take being tied to either Sam or Jacob.

Because let's face it: Life wasn't all happy endings and perfect slices of forever. Life was about hardship, and pain. And Leah had had enough of that damn town and its damn heartbreakers. She needed a fresh start.

She needed to get away from Jacob Black and that spawn of Satan bitch child.


End file.
